


Cruel Words

by tephi101



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Verbal Abuse, leaving your spouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tephi101/pseuds/tephi101
Summary: Ivar doesn't think you are good enough to go raiding with him. He's very angry and verbally abusive. You aren't happy with him anymore, so, you decide to leave him.





	Cruel Words

You were sitting in the great hall next to your husband Ivar. He had finally become king and made you his queen. You were happy for him and you loved him with all of your heart. The thing is you have been training to be a shieldmaiden and you want nothing more than to go on the next raid with your husband. You wanted to prove to him, most of all, that you are a worthy and fierce queen. You wanted to make him proud and to never make him regret choosing you to rule by his side.

However, you had talked to him the night before about it and he refused to even acknowledge your words. So, here you sat thinking that you were not good enough to be the Queen of Kattegat and the wife of the feared Ivar the Boneless. He had been ignoring you all evening and that was the final straw. You decided to lie and say that you were tired and not feeling well so that you could get away for awhile. As you stood up Ivar looked at you quizzically. That look made you shiver internally because you did not want him to see through you. 

“Wife, where do you think you are going”, he asked with a tone that sent shivers down your spine.

“My king I am tired and I would like to go lay down and try to get some rest. If that is alright with you of course”, you said with uncertainty. 

The last thing you wanted to do was to anger your husband because you knew how unpredictable he was. Also you were a little bit afraid of him. Only a fool would not be at least a little afraid of the great Ivar. You were no fool and you also did not want to look like a coward in your husband’s eyes. 

“Very well wife you may go lay down but I’m coming with you. We have some important matters to discuss anyways.” 

Dread settled in the pit of your stomach because you knew what these “important” matters he wanted to discuss with you were. You just hoped he would agree to letting you come with him on the next raid. If he was against you going then it would definitely crush you. As Ivar began to get up, you waited patiently for him. You slowly followed after him to your shared bed chamber. The nervousness and anxiousness was started to take affect on you. You had no idea how this conversation was going to go but you prayed to the Gods that it would be in your favor. 

You closed the door and locked it behind you. You walked over to your bed and sat down. This was a conversation that you did not want to stand up for. Ivar made his way over to the chair nearest to the fireplace. He sat down and motioned for you to move and take the seat beside him. You did not want to anger him so you hesitantly moved to the other chair and sat down. He was looking at you like he was studying you. That made you feel uneasy. 

“So, Y/N you think you’re ready to go on this upcoming raid with me do you? You think that just because you’re a shieldmaiden you’re good enough to go raiding with me? Think again pet! You’re my wife and the Queen of Kattegat. I forbid you from going on this raid and any other raid I partake in. You’re not good enough to go raiding with me anyway. You think a few lessons have made you a fierce shieldmaiden? I don’t see that you improving, so you will stay here and do your duty as my wife. I will put my children inside you and you will rule while I’m away. Do I make myself clear Y/N”, he spat with so much venom and left no room for discussion but that is not who you are. 

His words cut you so deep. The fire, and is that hatred, in his eyes unsettled and broke something in you. Your usually kind and loving demeanor snapped. The words that left your mouth had no permission from you to be spoken but you could not care less. You are a true Viking woman and will not let any man, even if it is Ivar the Boneless, speak to you with such disrespect. 

“I have been training to become a shieldmaiden for years Ivar. I am good enough and I will not tolerate you spitting your venom and cruel words at me. I am your wife and queen of Kattegat but I am not just some useless hole to be filled by you. How could you say such hurtful things to me? You say you love and respect me but all I see is a man who wants to control and dominate me. You married me for a reason and that reason is not to warm your throne while you go raiding”, you say seething in anger.   
He looked taken aback by your outburst at first but he soon reeled it in. His face now read no emotion and that was really frightening. You knew that something more hurtful was going to be said and you tried to prepare for it. The words that he yelled, however, were not what you were expecting at all. 

“You think that you can talk to me that way and not be punished for it? If you did then you are truly stupid. I am King of Kattegat and Ivar the Boneless. You will respect my wishes or I will find another woman who will do as I say. You think you’re irreplaceable? While we’ve been together I’ve had women throw themselves at me. I haven’t slept with any of them because I was respecting you and our love but now I wish I had. Then maybe I would have a son and heir by now. Instead I get stuck with a woman who disrespects me and disobeys my orders. You haven’t given me an heir and since you seen incapable of doing so, I think I shall get myself a second wife who can”, he said with his anger clouding his judgment. His words made you angry and hopelessly sad. How could he say that you haven’t tried to give him an heir? How can he say that he wants to marry a second woman? You have been a loyal and faithful wife and now you were not so sure you wanted to remain married to him. 

“You say all of these hurtful things all because you don’t want me to go raiding with you? I am a good fighter and I would do you proud but you won’t give me the chance. I don’t regret many things in my life but I do regret marrying you. If you want to find another woman go ahead I won’t stop you or even try to fight with you over it. I’m done fighting Ivar. All I want now is a divorce. I can’t keep doing this. I’ve tried to make you proud of me so many times and in many ways but now I just don’t care. You’ve hurt me and disrespected me. All I want now is to leave and be far away from you. I’ll pack my things and be gone by morning. You’ll never have to be disappointed by me again”, you say as your voice cracks and all fight has left your body. This is what a broken heart feels like? It hurts and you just feel nothing but numbness. You do not even want to hear what he has to say. You stand up and turn to leave but before you can get very far, Ivar grabs your arm and pulls you into his lap. You are not excited like you usually would be. All you feel is disgust and hatred. The light and fire that he said he loved about you had left your eyes. 

“You will not leave me Y/N. I will not let you. You will stay here with me and do as I say”, he says but you are not even listening. 

You are in your own head and you just nod. He lets you go and you stand and walk over to the bed. You lay down and try to ignore that he has now laid down next you. As you hear his breathing even out and his soft snores, you slowly crawl out of bed trying not to wake him. Once you have succeeded you grab the first bag you can find and start packing as many of your belongings as you can. You look at the man that you once loved and has now destroyed you. 

Sighing softly you turn away from him and go to the door. You unlock it as quietly as you can and quickly open, leave, and then close it. You go to the stables and find a horse. Then you load your bag onto the steed. You mount it and ride as hard and fast as you can away from Kattegat. You do not know where you are going to go but you know for certain that it has to be somewhere far away. Your heart is shattered and the tears start to fall. Again you pray to the Gods but this time you pray that Ivar the Boneless does not come after you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it and if you did please leave kudos and a comment.


End file.
